


Morning Glory

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: An average morning for McHart.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really back. But I hope you enjoy anyway. <3

"Morning," Diane greeted, her arms threading around the waist of her husband as she pressed a few soft kisses to his bare shoulders. Her body was pressed snuggly against his, his skin warm and inviting. Kurt hummed in response. his eyes focused on his reflection as he foamed up his jaw. 

"You sleep okay?" he asked, drawing a white beard of cream onto his face. Diane smiled at him in the mirror, her eyes twinkling.

"You know I did," she flirted lowly, resting her chin on his shoulder. “God I love watching you shave.” she whispered hotly, her eyes locked on the long silver blade in his hand. The shining knife glinted under the bathroom lights, mesmerizing her. 

“You do, huh?” he replied with a knowing smirk, his voice equally low and seductive. Diane bit her bottom lip, watching him hungrily in their reflection. 

“It’s sexy,” she admitted in a purr, turning her head so she could kiss along his neck. 

“Really?” Kurt fired back, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, as he watched the movements of his wife’s lips along his skin. Suddenly as if a light bulb had come on in her brain, Diane abruptly lifted her head, her eyes wide and excited as she met his green orbs in the mirror.

“Can I do it?” she asked excitedly, her enthusiasm leaking from her words. 

“What?” Kurt frowned and Diane squeezed his shoulders, giggling slightly. 

“Can I shave you?”

“What?” he repeated like a stuck record and Diane rolled her eyes.

“It’ll be fun, sexy even!” she tried, her grin bright and sexy and all too inviting. 

“Diane, I don’t know,” he began warily, placing the blade back on the counter as he turned to face her.

“It’ll be fine,” she said convincingly and Kurt eyed her suspiciously. "Come on, hop up on the counter and I'll do it." she begged prettily, her pout making him smile.

"How 'bout you hop up on the counter, and then I do you?" he offered in a low, suggestive tone, his eyes driping with lust as they dropped to her lips. Diane rolled her eyes, letting out a small chuckle of incredulity. 

"Maybe later, Cowboy." she replied with a knowing smirk. There was a long moment of silence between them as they both just stared at each other; smiling foolishly, their eyes speaking volumes amongst the quiet.

"You really want to do this?" he asked after a while, his eyebrow quirked skeptically. Diane nodded eagerly, biting her bottom lip as she awaited the verdict. Kurt's green eyes studied hers, still slightly apprehensive.

"Okay fine," he conceded with a roll of his eyes and Diane did a little hop of excitement; his flannel shirt running high on her thighs at the small jump.

"Thank you!" she said with a joyous expression, reaching around him for the flat-blade razor. Kurt used his hands to hoist himself onto the bathroom counter, opening his legs slightly so she could stand between them.

Diane moved in close, her one hand falling to his thigh and teasing the edge of his boxers, while the other held the shining razor between them. 

"Diane," Kurt warned in a gruff voice, his large hand falling to his thigh; where her slim fingers had slipped under the cotton of his underwear and were gently caressing the skin there. "No," he said eyeing her seriously and Diane bit her bottom lip coyly.

"Worried I'll be distracted?" she purred with a gleam in her blue eyes. Kurt shook his head slowly, a small smirk curling up beneath his moustache.

"No," he began with a meaningful bounce of his eyebrow. "I'm worried I'll move and you'll maim me," his strong hand curled around her wrist and pulled it off his leg. 

"Killjoy," she pouted; trying and failing to conceal a grin. Kurt snorted at her response, his hands falling to her waist and pulling her closer. 

"Are we doing this?" he asked, his tone suggesting he'd be quite happy to blow off this little adventure in favour of a much more salacious activity.

"Yes," shereplied more seriously, defiantly. She looked at him with a small grin, her lust twinkling behind determined eyes. 

"Okay," he agreed, taking a deep breath.

"You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" he asked with a tilt of his head, his moustache curled up in a smirk. 

"Not really, no." she giggled, dipping the sharp blade into the warm water that filled the sink. Her left hand moved up to tilt his head back as she used her right to bring the blade to his throat.

Kurt was barely breathing, his intake of breath very small and laboured. Diane's lips parted, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip as she lay the blade against the grain of his stubble.

Her eyes flickered up to his, dark with desire and intoxication. He knew that look, knew those deep, ocean blue orbs. She was turned on. Having this control over him, having his complete trust was turning her on. It was getting her hot and he couldn't help the small thrill of satisfaction that bubbled within him.

Slowly, very slowly, Diane's gaze drifted back to his soaped-up throat and carefully, dragged the razor upward. Her eyes focused on the task intently, her teeth biting down into her bottom lip as she held her breath. 

As quickly as it started the first stoke was completed and she dipped the foamy tool back into the water; shaking it off before returning it to his neck.

Kurt remained absolutely still, his eyes closed as the room was filled with no sound but the trembling of the water as she washed the blade after each stroke. 

Diane's dainty fingers moved Kurt's head from side to side, up and down; adjusting it to her needs. Finally, she reached the last spans of foam on his cheek and paused, letting the cool blade lie against his face as she waited for him to open his eyes.

Kurt stared directly at her, his green eyes almost black with desire. Her free hand fell from his chin back to his thigh, her nails pricking against the sparse hair she found there. 

Slowly, never breaking eye contact, Kurt brought a hand up to curl around hers, tugging the razor away from his face. Diane's fingers fell open and she dropped the blade to the ground with a loud clang. The sound of the metal hitting the tile the only invitation they needed.

Kurt's hands gripped her face, pulling her into him with fierce intent; kissing her breathless. Diane moaned into the kiss, her hands winding around his neck and pulling him down off the counter, making him stumble into her. The white foam from his shaving cream splashed across the skin of her face in a muddle of urgent kisses.

Both were panting by the time Kurt broke the kiss, moving his lips to her throat and leaving bruising nips all down her flushed skin. Diane gasped, her nipples tightening as he snuck a hand between them, unbuttoning his shirt. His large hand massaged a breast as he pushed her backward, groaning as she hit the wall. 

Her head thudded back against the white tiles, gasping as his lips dipped lower to take a nipple into his hot mouth; the remaining foam smearing across her chest. His teeth tugged on her sensitive skin, using just enough force to make her beg. His hands found their way up her outer thighs, gripping her hips tightly.  

“Kurt!” she moaned breathlessly her hands tangled in his hair. “Please,” she gasped, her hips jutting out as his hand finally touched her  _there_.

“Jesus,” Kurt cursed, pulling away from her breasts to look at her as he slipped one, then two long fingers into her heat. Her hands pulled him back to her for another rough kiss; all teeth and tongues and passion.

When the need for air became too much, Kurt pulled back; his green eyes meeting her blue. 

“Diane,” he started his fingers curling within her while his thumb pressed down hard on her clit. Diane grinned already knowing what he was going to say, her chest heaving as his hand ravished her. ”I’ve barely touched you,” Kurt finished in an amazed gasp, his body almost crushing hers against the bathroom wall. Diane bit her bottom lip to hold back a scream as he changed the angle of his hand, his hard length pressing into her stomach wantonly. 

“Fuck me,” she moaned through gritted teeth, her breathless gasps making him impossibly harder. “Fuck me, Kurt.” Kurt grinned with a small nod.

He ducked his head to capture her lips as he withdrew his hand, his sticky fingers moving to her thigh and hiking it up against his hip. Before she knew it, he was swallowing her scream as he pushed into her roughly. 

Pulling back with a grunt, he met her eyes, their faces millimetres apart.

“You close?” he questioned in a pant and Diane nodded back to him, her toes already beginning to feel that all-consuming tingling sensation.

“Uh-huh.” she whimpered, her mouth hanging open as he continued to thrust into her. Their bodies colliding together with each rough movement. “Please, please” Diane whined, her own fingers slipping down between them to rub at herself.

“Yes,” Kurt growled, his hands shifting her leg higher to change the angle. Diane shrieked, throwing her head back into the wall with a loud bang, her hips losing their rhythm as she got closer and closer to the edge. “Just like that,” Kurt encouraged, watching as her eyes rolled back into her head. “Come on!” He urged, bending down to bite into the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

“God!” she screamed, the sensation of his mouth on her, her undoing. Her body jerked and spasmed uncontrollably as she came hard. Kurt growled as her internal muscles clenched around him, the feeling pushing him over the edge with her. 

Kurt’s body fell heavily into hers, pinning her to the cold tiled wall. Their panting was amplified by the echoing room, and their bodies dampened with sweat. After a long moment, Diane’s hands found his chin, tilting it up so she could kiss him soundly. 

Her thumbs stroked across the skin of his cheeks as she let her tongue explore his mouth. 

“Mhmm,” she groaned as they broke apart, resting her forehead against his.

“I’m going to have to let you do that more often,” he smirked into the skin of her shoulder; pressing nipping kisses across her collarbone.

“Oh yes, every morning.” she joked and Kurt smiled, more than happy to spend the mornings with her, just like this.

 


End file.
